Everybody's Fool
by JinXed4eva
Summary: Hospital,Party,Crystal Meth,Abuse,cutting.How can one single tragedy lead to all this?Read and find out and it started with one Student in Degrassi...Rated PG:13 may go up to R (u decide couples)
1. New Begginings

**Summary:Hospital,Party,Crystal Meth,Abuse,cutting.How can one single tragedy lead to all this?Read and find out and it started with one**

**Student in Degrassi...**

**Rated PG:13 may go up to R**

**I hope you like this fic we thought about it and it seemed really good and even if you don't like the pairings**

**if you give it a chance you will like the story line trust me it will get intense!**

**No flammers if your reading this your a degrassi fan and we don't need to flame fic's if we**

**all like the show.Oh and if you have a story we will try and review it too!**

**A/N don't like Spanny,J.TLiberty,oh and Jimmy being paralyzed that sux**

**hope u like and **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**

* * *

**

Chpater 1:New Beggining.

J.T sat in his seat bored. He had a white muscle shirt with a black opened button shirt on top.He had baggy jeans and vans.He hair was still the same but who would have it any other way.

The clock kept ticking and seemed not to move.He was really pist and got off his seat.

"Damn can't you go any faster!"J.T yelled.

It seemed to be mocking him.

"God this is the longest hour ever!"

He was in the worst place ever.Dentention.Usually it was his friend but since it was lunch detention nobody else had it because nobody else was dumb enough to pull something as stupid as he did.Some people like Manny may concider it dumb and stupid but to him it was genious!Who else could've palnned to glue the principals butt to his chair and he still couldn't get up.

"Pure genious."J.T said to himself proudly.He then looked around nobody was watching him so he walked out the door.He ran to the lunch line where he got a lunch tray full of food.He then sat where Emma,Manny,Darcy,Danny,and his new friend Richard.

"Hey J.T."Manny grinned.Manny had a white halter with jean pants and her white hooped earings.He hair was down and straight.

"Hey Manny,Emma,Darcy,Danny,Richard."J.T said as he sat down and gobbled down his food.

"Hey."They all said as Darcy,Emma,and Manny watched in disgust.

"Any faster?"Darcy said.She had a baby blue sweater with jean pants.Her hair was in a pony tail and she had white shoes.

"Hey I spent twenty minutes in that hell hole give me a break i'm starving."J.T said.

"Yeah man give him a break..can I have some of your fries?"Richard asked.Richard had curlyish borwn hair and he dressed emo much like Craig's style.

J.T nodded.

"Geez you can't even answer."Emma said.

"I nodded didn't I?"J.T said with his mouth full of food.

"Eeeww!"Manny and Dacry squealed.

"Is that hot dog I want some!"Danny said.

"Sure man."J.T said.

"Hey the bell is gonna ring."Darcy said looking at her watch.

"Uh yeah in like twenty minutes."Manny said.

"Really?"Richard asked.He was new to the school it was bearly his second week so he was still getting used to it.

"I know but Chester comes around this time."Darcy said getting her books.

"What do you see in him?"Manny asked.

"Well just because you dumped him doesn't mean I will."Darcy said as she got up.

Manny rolled her eyes.

"Man why is she miss moody?"Emma asked.

"Probebly on her rag."Richard said.

Manny kicked him.

"Ow...ow bit-"

"I was gonna say that!"J.T said as she swallowed his food.

"Hey isn't that,the new girl Judith?"Emma asked.

"Yeah she was with Omar V.,but then cheated on him they got back together and split.Hopefully for good man I hate her."Manny said.

"I think she's hot."J.T said.

"Yeah at the price of being a two timer who takes her guys for granted."Manny said.

"But a hot two timer who takes her guys for granted."J.T said.

"Haha."Richard laughed.

"She is looking hot."Danny said.

"I don't think so."Emma said.

"Well she e-mailed me yesterday and-"

"WHAT!"Emma and Manny squealed.

"Um..yeah what's the big deal?"J.T asked.

"Well the big deal is you talking her that's the big deal!"Manny said.

"Why do you care anyway who I talk to?"J.T asked.

She stood quiet.

"Because we're your friends!"Emma said just in time.

"I think your jealous."Richard said.

"Who asked you?"Manny asked.

"I'm just saying."Richard said."Hey you gonna eat your yogurt?"

"No."Manny said.

"But that was your lunch."Danny said.

"Well maybe she's not hungry."J.T said.

"Well I still think it's wrong about Judith."Emma said.

"No look,Judith!"J.T called.

Judith then came and sat next to J.T.

Emma and Manny scowled as the guys drooled over her.

"Hi you guys."Juidth smiled.

"J.T can I talk to you for a second."Manny said.

Before J.T could respond Manny pulled him.

"J.T what are you doing?"Manny snapped.

"What do you mean?J.T asked.

"Judith she cheated on her boyfriend and when they were over she got with is best friend!To make it worst she was his brother!"Manny yelled.

"I'm giving her a chance she's changed."J.T said.

"No she hasn't!She doesn't deserve another chance!"Manny said.

"Well everyone gave you a second chance and you proved us right,you've changed and so has she."J.T said.

Manny sighed."Do you like her?"

"Yeah..actually Manny I really do."J.T said.

Manny felt hurt,but she had a boyfriend and she knew she had to let J.T go,well he was her best friend and he really liked Judith.

"Alright,well if you really like her...then I guess i'm fine with this,BUT the minute she hurts you that's it!"Manny said.

J.T laughed.He couldn't picture Manny physically hurting anyone,but it was cute that she was trying to defend him.

"Okay Manny."J.T laughed.

"What's so funny?"Manny asked.

"Nothing...nothing."J.T laughed even harder.

They sat back at the table when Craig passed by.

"Hey Manny."Craig said as he passed by.

"Hi."Manny said as she felt her heart skip a beat.

Craig walked to the table with his guy friends.

"Hey guys."Craig said as he sat down.

"Hey."Marco said as he ate his chile cheese fries.

"Okay Marco not eating chile cheese fries there's something wrong."Craig said.

"Craig!"Jimmy almost yelled.

Craig then remembered about his break up.

"Oh."

"Dude yo need a guys night."Spinner said.

"A guys night?"Marco asked.

"Yeah a guys night!"Spinner said again.

"Um in case you forgot Marco,me,um i'm gay."Marco said.

"Who knows that whole break up might have changed your sexualitity."Spinner said.

"Um do you know how stupid that sounds?"Jimmy asked.

"Well remember Jim this is Spin."Craig said.

"Shut up so what do you say guys?"Spinner asked.

"Whatever,sure,I guess."All the guys said.

* * *

"Thanks for walking me to class."Juidth said.

"No problem."J.T said as he walked to his class.

Manny was waiting for J.T when she saw him comming.

"J.T sorry for the way I was acting earlier."Manny said.

"No prob."J.T said as he held Manny's folder.

"It's just J.T I-"

"Hey Manny."Craig said as he gave her a hug.

"I'll leave you two alone."J.T said as he walked away.

"No J.t..."Manny said but it was too late.

"Did I interupt something?"Craig asked.

"No why?"Manny asked.

"Well kinda seemed like I did."Craig said.

"No everything's fine."Manny said.

"Well look we really need to talk Ash is cool with us talking and well meet me at Irma's Ice Cream."Craig said.

"Alright."Manny said.

As he walked away she felt her heart skip a beat.again.

She still had feelings for Craig but he was with Ash what could she do?

Manny then looked at Craig as he was still walking away.

"If only..."

**

* * *

The next chapter will be longer promise!**

**Okay if you want to see a couple together **

**then you can choose between this list**

**Ellie/Sean**

**Emma/Sean**

**Ellie/Marco**

**Marco/Dylan**

**J.T/Manny**

**Manny/Craig**

**Judith/J.T**

**Chris/Emma**

**Will not tamper with Spinner/Paige because they were the perfect couple and cute**

**Wil not tamper with Jimmy and Hazel because they are cute too and just well..yeah**

**Alright well here's an exclusive sneek peek!Just for you!**

**"What's wrong?"Craig asked.**

**"I'm worried he's not here and his cell was disconnected."Manny said.**

**xxxx**

**"You know what fine go see if I care!"Judith yelled.**

**"You know what i'm just gonna go home and cool down!"J.T yelled.**

**xxxx**

**"I like you."J.T said.**

**Manny was shocked.**

**xxxxx**

**"Thanks for the ice cream but before you say anything i need to tell you something.."Manny said.**

**"What?"Craig asked.Boy he wasn't prepared for this.**


	2. To The End

**

* * *

**

Thanks for all your reviews we really appreciate them oh and incase

your wondering who the ' we' are it's me and youtookmytwinkie

so again thanks for all your reviews but there are clear winners but dont worry every couple will be in here at some point.

i'm trying to do my best so dont kill me! runs lol j/k

Well sorry about the mix up about the brother thing there was suppose to be a with in there.

well hope you aren't too mad about me not updating and hope you enjoy

please review and this chappy is one of the last chappy's u can vote

oh and it will get interesting!Please just stick with the story and you won't be disspapointed.

The party is comming up soon and two couples will get together in the next chapter.The next chapter has to do

a little with the party and a person goes missing.

Oh and one last thing i'm probebly gonna make this about ten chapters or more...

please review!

* * *

Chapter 2: To The End

"So that is real right?"Paige asked as she turned her head.

"Yeah real as can be."Manny said.

"Oh well i'm glad my sweet potatoe had found a crush."Paige said,

"I hate her."Manny said.

"Well grade 9 most people hated you and that didn't stop J.T."Paige said.

"I know it's wrong but ever since he broke up with Liberty doesn't he seem you know werid?"Manny asked.

"I don't know ask him yourself."Paige said as she closed her locker."Cheer practice remember."

"Yes captin paige."Manny joked.

"So this guys night has to be fun!"Spinner said.

"And you call me gay."Marco laughed,Jimmy and Craig laughed too.

"Dude come on!"Spinner said.

"Well I say we have a band practice,order pizza watch a couple of hot movies and just hang."Jimmy said.

"Good thinking."Craig said.

"No we need something bigger better!"Spinner said.

"No we don't really."Marco said.

"Yeah we do how about let's go to another party.."Spinner said.He then remembered how Marco broke up with Dlyan.

"Uh.. how about no."Craig said he felt uncomfortable about parties since the whole Marco kissing him thing.

"I say we go for my plan."Jimmy said.

"Alright whatever.."Spinner said giving in.

"Oh sorry i'm gonna be late i'm meeting Manny at the ice cream place."Craig said.

"What?"All the guys asked in unison.

"Um yeah it's been a while since we talked and we you know need to talk as friends."Craig said.

"Um no no no no."Spinner said.

"Why I mean what's the big deal."Craig said.

"The big deal is everytime you two hang something happens."Spinner said.

"Look C. Manny is sweet but also very seductive."Marco said.

"Look nothing will happen."Craig said.

"Whatever you say dude just remember Ash."Jimmy said.

Craig was walking to the Ice cream shop when Ashley called.

"Hey Ash how's my baby?"Craig asked.

"Fine and you turns out i'm free now so wanna go hang out?"Ashley asked.

"Ash I told you I have plans."Craig said.

"You do,honestly I don't remember.:Ashley said.

"I told you last night Ash can I go to the ice cream shop with Manny I need to talk to her it's very

important and you said sure whatever Craig I gotta go."Craig said.

"Honestly don't remember.Wait-Manny!Craig you can't be serious!"Ashley almost shouted.

"You know our history and I really need to talk to her.I have a lot to say to her and get things off my chest."Craig said.

"Craig! I don't feel comfortable about this..at all."Ashley said.

"Look i'm not gonna cheat on you."Craig said.

"You did once."Ashley said.

"Ash,stop holding that against me."Craig said.

"I'm not i'm just telling you facts."Ashley said.

"Well I don't want to hear them now."Craig said.

Craig then felt dizzy for a second.He blanked out for what seemed a couple of seconds and then shook his head.

"What?"Craig asked.

"Fine be like that!Craig i'm tired of you mistreating me!Bye Craig!"Ashley said.

"What the?"Craig asked.

_Woah what happened?Craig thought .Oh no Ash!_

He then dialed her number.

No answer.

"No,shit I have to tell her."Craig said.

J.T was looking through his locker and didn't notice Manny behind him.But who he did notice was Judith.

"Hey Judith I need to tell you something."J.T said.

Judith smiled.She then gracefully walked up to him.

"Yes J.T?"She asked with an innocent grin.

"Um well this isn't easy for me to say."J.T said.

"Um it's alright.I can wait."Judith giggled.

Her laugh made J.T smile even more.

"Um well Judith.."J.T said.

"Yes?"

"I like you."J.T said.

Manny was shocked.She couldn't belive J.T was saying that to Judith.

"Well I like you too a lot."Juidth said.

"Well do you wanna go out sometime?"J.T asked.

"Sure!"Judith said.

"Well how about today as in right now?"J.T asked.

"I'd love to!"Judith said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

They began walking hand in hand.

Craig was angry as he ever was.At least in thier fights in the past he knew why she was mad at him this time he seriously didn't know he blanked out completely.

"Why do I have to be so urgh complicated?"He asked himself."Why am I being tortured for this?"

He then called Ashley again.

Ashley's house

She saw Craig on the caller i.d of her cell and she turned it off.

Craig was so frustrated.Maybe it was over for good this time?No,he loved Ashley.He decided to meet Manny.

He wasin his usual biketober fest shirt with leather jacket and he faded little ripped pants.He walked and saw Manny playing with a napkin.

"Hey."Craig said.

"Oh hi didn't see you there."Manny smiled.

"Yeah well i see you were playing with the napkin."Craig said.

"Shut up I was bored."Manny said."And moody."

"Nothing ice cream can't cure..yummy yum yum right?"Craig asked.

Manny's eyes popped open."Shut up!"She hit him.

"Ow that really hurts."Craig said sarcastically.

"Let's get ice cream."Manny said.

They got up and Craig looked at his cell.Maybe Ash have called.Manny noticed.

"Ashley?"She asked.

"Yeah we got into a little argument."Craig said.

"Oh."Manny said with a hint of jealousy.

"So I want rocky road and cookies and cream what do you want?"Craig asked.

"Oh you don't have to buy it for me i've got my own money."Manny said.

"No it's okay really what do you want?"Craig asked.

"Umm Fat free strawberry."Manny smiled.

"Fat free?"Craig asked with suprise.

"Alright that will be 5.12."

Craig paid and gave the ice cream to Manny.

"Thanks."Manny said.

"Early November?"

"Nope."

"Senses Fail?"

"Nah uh."

"Gee Manny you don't know your music."Craig said.

"Shut up i'm more into Jessica Simpson and R&B like that."Manny smiled.

"Well I see well I guess um you know I should educate you on what music is not popy crap."Craig laughed.

"You don't see me making fun of your music!"Manny laughed as she threw her ice cream on him.

"Hey!"Craig said as he threw his on her.

"Ahh!"Manny squealed.

"Hey get out!"The Ice Cream parlor Man said.

They went out and started heading towards the park laughing.

"Oh my god that was funny!"Manny laughed.

"Yeah!"Craig said as he fell on the grass.

Manny fell next to him.

"So what happened between you and Ashley?"She asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it."Craig said.

"I undertsand."Manny said as she got up.

Craig then got up.

They both stood and felt the nice breeze.

"I like it too."Manny whispered as if trying not to ruin the quietness.

Craig then thought about it. It was nice it was like..

"Nothing seems real like all your mistakes aren't real,it's hard to explain."Manny said.

"Your starting to freak me out."Craig said.Manny looked at him and smiled.

"Just sayin' "Manny said.

"I know I kinda feel the same way."Craig said.

He felt as if all his troubles were away like his mom was alive and it was him and some family he wasn't sure if he wanted his father or Joey he didnt wanna think about it and the whole Ash thing was settled he just wanted hapiness.

"I'm sorry."Manny said.

"You are?"Craig asked.

"Yeah I am for being here,messing things up I better go."Manny said as she got up.

Craig then grabbed her hand.

"Why we're having fun!"Craig smiled.

"Yeah I know but still.."Manny said.

"Just don't worry about it."Craig said.

They looked into each other's eyes and there lips touched.

They then moved back slowly.

"It's late."Manny said getting up and as she walked away Craig then didn't stop her.

The Next Day

"So what other interest do you have?"J.T asked Judith.

"Well i'm into rock and well I am well me."Judith giggled.

The two continued talking as they walked down the hall.

Emma listened and got disguested.

"I know and now i'm off to Cheer."Manny said as she closed her locker and walked away.

"Meet with you later."Emma said as she focused more on her locker.

She then got her english book out and dropped her history book.

"Shit."Emma hissed as she looked down a hand got to her history book before she could she looked up and saw Sean.

"Sean?"Emma whispered.

"Yeah um i'm back."Sean said.

"Oh my god!"She nearly squealed.

She then hugged him tight.

"I missed you sooo much you have no idea!"Emma said she could feel her eyes getting warm with her tears.

"By your hug I have a guess."Sean said.

Emma looked at him and she smiled. He had baggy pants with his muscle shirt and his blue sweater on top he had his bennie off and his hair had grown.

"You changed a little."Emma said.

"Um you look the same but pretty."Sean said.Emma had brown nice fitted pants and a green tank top.Her hair was down.

"Thanks Sean.."Emma said as she hugged him again.

"Emma I-"

"Sean?"A voice said.

They both turned and saw Ellie.

"Ellie?I Ellie!"Sean said and he walked up to her.Emma sighed and walked away.

Manny was walking to class when she saw Craig.he knew what she had to do.

She walked up to him and so did he.

"Yesterday."Manny said.

"The park."Craig told her.

"The Kiss."Manny said with a struggle.

"Never happened."They said in unison.

Then there was a moment of silence.

"I..I uh so you Ash are cool?"Manny asked.

"Um yeah we are actually."Craig said.  
There was another akward silence.

"Um I told her what happened and she didn't belive me but got over it."Craig said.

"Oh."Manny said.

"Yeah so can we be like we were you know before the um park?"Craig asked.

Manny's lip quivered.Her eyes then closed and she turned around.

"What's wrong?"Craig asked."We made up and me and you are cool what's the probelm?"

"Nothing."She said with a shaky voice.

"Something's wrong."Craig said.

"Yeah there is."Manny said as she faced him her eyes were teary."I still like you."

She then walked away.

"Manny wait!"Craig called out.

Ashley then came.

"Hey what happened?"

"Nothing."Craig said.

She kissed him and they walked together hand in hand as he turned around Manny turned back too but walked to her class.

Paige and Spinner were walking when Hazel came up to them.

"Paige trouble Marcy is out sick and how are we gonna do Manny's Double Vine?"Hazel asked.

"Calm down look we'll figure it out and i'll meet with you there."Paige said.

Spinner sighed.

"What?"Paige asked.

"Nothing it just seems that you are always busy and you never have time for me and everytime you do I have work it's like everything is always well complicated."Spinner said.

"Don't worry i'll make time just be patient."Paige smiled.

Spinner nodded as Hazel grabbed her arm.

"So the game is Lime who wants to play?"Darcy asked.

"Me!"Manny said.

"I'm next."Chantel said.

"Alright name four guys."Darcy said.

"Um Craig,J.t,Jimmy,and I guess Chester..."Manny said.

"Okay now-"

"Now cheer practice is on so stop playing that game and I have bad news girls."Paige said with a slight hint of annoyance in her voice.

"What?"Darcy asked.

"Well it seems that Marcy is sick-"

"What about Manny's Double Vine?"Chantel asked.

"Yeah hello!"Julie said.

"Well thats why I called the meeting I'll take Marcy's place and Manny your taking mine and Hazel instead you'll take Manny's place and Darcy you take Hazel's place and well Darcy your role is not that important just we'll have to start three places to the right alright let's go."Piage said.

Darcy rolled her eyes.

"Paige is an evil bitch."Darcy said.

"Well oh well."Chantel said.

"Um Paige remember you promised to go shopping with me after school because i'm going to Texas for a week."Hazel said.

"Oh yeah forgot um hold on."Paige said.

She got her cell and wrote:

**HonEB so sorry but Haze and I have planz well hang lates luv ya! Paige ;D**

She then walked back to cheer.

"Look Ellie we have to talk about this!"Sean said.

"Alright let's talk Sean on how you left me alone with the rent!When you knew I had problems!"Ellie yelled.

"Stop being so selfish a guy died in my arms!"Sean yelled back.

"Well if i'm so selfish then why are you talking to me!"Ellie asked.

She walked away.

Sean was so frustrated he hit his locker and he heard footsteps he looked as saw Emma.

"My class is with the office as an unchosen elective."Emma said.

"Oh."Sean said.

Emma nodded and walked away.

"You walked away?"Manny asked.

"Well what I suppose to do?"Emma asked.

"I don't know maybe hug and kiss him!Then you two could fall in love again and get married!"Manny said.

"You said that in seventh grade,and besides whats up with you and love?"Emma asked.

J.T and Judith came hand in hand with Danny tagging along.

Richard was walking with Darcy and they came and sat down.

"So J.T are you gonna tell them?"Judith asked.

"Oh um yeah attention everyone me and Judith are together!"J.T said.

All thier mouths dropped.

"Um congrats."Emma said.

"Uh yeah."Darcy and Richard mummbled.

"Oh Manny I need to talk to you."Judith said.

"Alright."Manny said.

The two of them started walking and talking.

"Shouldn't you go to the doctor?"Ashley asked.

"No i'm fine it was just a stupid black out."Craig said.

"Go away Sean!"A voice came.

"Sean?"Craig asked.

Ashley looked up and saw Ellie and Sean fighting.

"He's back?"Ashley asked.

Sean sat down next to Craig and Ellie sat next to Ashley.

"She totally takes advantage of him."Emma said.

"Well I have no comment."J.T said.

Emma looked at him.

"So J.T how's Judith?"Darcy asked.

"She's perfect."J.T said.

"So what do you say?"Judith asked.

"I guess I do have a huge test tomorow but um J.T doesn't know right?"Manny asked.

"Totally.No clue."Judith said.

"Okay but-"

"I get it."Judith said.

Manny nodded.

J.T then looked at his cell.

"Aww man I forgot it's my dad's weekend."J.T said.

J.T's parent's divorced when he was in 9th grade.

"Oh..I thought you hated your dad."Emma said.

"He does."Richard said.

Manny then went up to Craig.

"Craig we need to talk."Manny said.

"UM excuse me?"Ashley asked.

"Yes Ashley we need to talk."Manny said.

Craig's eyes opened.

"Um are you okay?"Craig asked.

"Craig we really need to-"

"Actually I don't think he does."Ashley said.

"Look stop being an over jealous girlfriend okay I know you can't help being a bitch sometimes

but seriously we're not gonna make out or something."Manny said.

Ashley's anger was boiling inside her

* * *

Well what do you think

i'm sorry for not updating for a while I have been busy

and so sorry!

thanks for your eviews and I will update soon and it will be a GOOD chapter promise!

Please review the more I get the sooner you will see everything!

please review!

u guys rock!


End file.
